


Wed feb 3,

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	Wed feb 3,

Sometimes its hard to do things, and sometimes it hard to resist to do things, but I have people who depend on me, and I love them.

Im not going to try anything, so worry less than I know youd worry.

Ive got a cup of coffee cooling down next to me, and I get off of work around 1pm, so hopefully this, , state of mind, will fade.

Love you, ill keep you updated.

Good morning.


End file.
